A Lovely Sight to See
by Syao Blossoms
Summary: A little piece of thought that came from school. What does happen in the missing 30 minutes? Read this to find out.
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: I know that i have not written in a while but I hope that you like this story. I was reading this book for my AP class and we were assigned to write the missing 30 minutes in the story as Nick left the room. Hope you like/love it.**

As Jay returned the room and leaned against the wall, I felt conscious of _his_ presence. When I snuck a glance at him, I was brought back to those lovely days in Louisville where we would lay in each others arms, gaze at the falling leaves of autumn, laugh at each others jokes and clumsiness (mostly on my part), and sit inside my car while we murmured passionate "I love you's". I noticed he was trying to blend into the walls as if he was using the wallpaper as a cloak to cover himself up and hid from me.

"So how have you been? You know, after the war? I heard that battling was quite dreadful," I spoke to try to get Jay to talk to me, to break the ice, and soften the dense atmosphere that almost choked me up. He looked at me from the corner of his eye, causing me to shift nervously like the same teenaged girl five years.

"I'm fine I guess. I survived the war and became a Major, but all of that really does not matter. The only thing that mattered to me is-" he stopped and avoided my gaze, listening intently to the pitter patter of the raindrops on the roof.

"I just managed to live enough to see you again." I heard him murmur in a hushed and choked manner. His downcast face was avoiding my gaze, dreading that he even uttered that last sentence and hoping that I didn't hear it.

"You're married to another man," Jay changed the subject but I only stared in shock, "or so I've heard from Jordan." I felt a stab in my heart as his puppy dog eyes turned to me, pleading me to say that it was a lie.

"I wish it was, but no. I do have a husband and we have been since you left." I breathed as I looked to him, trying to lock on gazing at each other's eyes one more time. But I failed. So I continued, "His name is Tom Buchanan, my husband, and I feel- no, I know that he is cheating on me with another woman." I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"I would never do that. Daisy," Jay finally lifted himself from leaning position against the wall to fully face towards me, "I still lov-"

I bounded from the couch to gingerly place one of my dainty fingers against his smooth, firm lips. I had to stop him from saying that phrase or else I would have gone mad with guilt and regret.

"Don't say it. I already know." Before I could cry, a hand caressed my shoulder tenderly, offering the comfort I longed to feel since I got married.

"When I came back back from overseas, I tried to look for you."

"I tried to wait for you, I-I know it might not seem like it but I re-really did." I said as a lone tear draped my right cheek in a watery curtain. Jay wiped it away with his thumb, pressing hard enough to reassure me that he was there for me. We stared in each other's eyes, finally getting the ability to talk to each other through our souls. Once again, I felt that pull that I had once felt when I was with him five years ago; the pull that can only be described as love.

He got up from the couch and trapped me with both of his arms on either side. Then he leaned in closer, bringing the scent of sandalwood and champagne closer.

"I love you." Jay whispered tenderly to me while his head reached the nape of my neck, gently kissing and nipping at it, unsure to mark me as his. Before he could have backed away, I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him back for another kiss. In enraptured joy, we continued to show our affection towards each other. I was elated to know that Jay still loved me, still cared for me, and still gives me his undying attention.

As we parted to breathe, I noticed that my cheeks were wet and was still pouring the clear jewels of joy from my blissful face. I looked to Jay and saw that he smiled at me with that brilliant glow I grew fond of five years ago.

"I love you too."

We backed away from each other, having our fingertips being the only thing that still connected to us physically. When we heard the clatter of doors opening and closing, we separated giving the appearance that none of this ever happened. But the effects were still there.

Gatsby's face was glowing vibrantly as my cheeks were still damp from the tears of joy. As we predicted, Nick came through the door.

"What took you so long, old sport?"


	2. Chapter 2

So my friend doesn't have an account on here but she wanted me to do this. I personally love this story and I hope that you guys will love it too.

The Secrets Gatsby Holds (Daisy's POV)

"How have you been?" I asked, sweetly. Nick had walked out into that blasted rain. I thought he was absolutely ridiculous to simply go out as if he were casually stepping into a shower.

That left me with Jay, the one man whom I will never forget.

Simply staring into his eyes entranced me, and I found myself feeling as if we were stuck in time. Five years was a long enough time for things to change; with a simple three words, the time would evaporate into dust.

"I've been well," he stated, smiling at me. Something about that smile made me want to gravitate towards him, but I resisted the urge. Something about that smile told me that there was something completely secretive and dangerous about him.

I observed his demeanor carefully, watching his expression. He had certainly become paler, but it was possibly from the fact that he was rather antsy. He nearly knocked over a clock when we had seen each other almost an hour ago!

Five years, I pondered. Much can happen in simply five years, including Gatsby.

I turned away from Gatsby for a single second, then looked up again to see that he had vanished. I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion.

"Daisy," a deep voice whispered into my ear. I yelped, jumping from the couch. Jay had suddenly appeared right beside me on the couch.

"Jay!" I vociferated. "You frightened me!"

Jay looked away for a single moment, biting his lip. I watched as he turned back towards me, a smirk on his face.

"My apologies," he replied. That was when I had noticed something in his mesmerizing eyes. There was this peculiar red glint, but it quickly dissipated. I raised my eyebrows, then slowly sat back down next to him.

I could feel my heart pound against my chest, and I refused to look at him. I was scared, fearing that I would completely lose myself if I stared at his eyes again. I would be reverted back five years ago to that passionate night when I had first let him in. The mere thought of that night made my breath hitch, and I could feel the void in my heart that Tom never filled.

After about a minute of silence, Gatsby spoke again.

"Did you miss me?" he asked. I could hear his voice quiver, and slowly, I turned towards him and nodded. He smiled brightly at me, and I returned the smile. Then, he hugged me, and I leaned my head against his chest, wanting to hear his heartbeat.

But there was no heartbeat.

I immediately broke away from the hug and began to panic. Gatsby gave me a weird look before asking me, "What's the matter with you?"

I looked towards the mirror in the room. I needed to be sure that I wasn't hallucinating. I pulled Gatsby up, right next to the mirror. I glanced at the mirror and saw that he had no reflection.

"Jay," I said, startled, "are you-"

In a flash, Jay had me pinned down on the couch, his hand over my mouth. I began to scream for help, but I knew that Nick was too occupied in the rain to hear me.

Jay had flashed his teeth, revealing two sharp fangs. His eyes had become a menacing red, and I could only comprehend that I was about to die at this very moment. Jay smiled menacingly, leaning down next to my ear.

"Five years," Jay whispered, "I have waited five years for you, my dear."

Then, Jay took in a quick whiff of my neck, and I felt shivers run down my spine.

"You smell delicate, Daisy," Jay responded, "like a beautiful flower."

Finally, he released his hand from my mouth, and I took in a large breath. I could not form any coherent words to describe this entire situation. Jay Gatsby, the beautiful man that I had fallen in love with, was a vampire seeking to bite me for five years.

And I thought Tom's affair was ridiculous.

"You lived across the bay from me for so long," he began, hovering over my neck. I remained still, believing that it would spare me my life. "Every night, I would fly over the bay and stay perched in the tree, waiting for you to go to bed.

"Daisy, Daisy, Daisy, oh how long have I waited for you to come back to me! You have made me feel so alive."

He smiled brightly, showing his bright white fangs.

"But you're dead," I commented. His smile vanished.

"That isn't the point, Daisy!" he vociferated. He paused, taking in a breath, even though he probably did not need any air. "I would never hurt you."

Then, he started to stroke my neck.

"How thirsty I am," he said to myself. He was resisting his urge as he stared at the nape of my neck. "I have one request from you, Daisy."

"Yes?" I whimpered, finally turning towards him. His eyes were not red anymore, and some of the fear had vanished. I found comfort within his eyes for some reason, and I found myself staring at his lips. Those stained lips that I had kissed five years on that November day.

"Tell me that you love me," he commanded. I stared at him incredulously. First, he had pinned me down, told me he watched me every night, and almost bit me. Now, he was telling me to tell him that I still loved him.

"I loved you for so long, Daisy. I go through life thinking it's all going to end tomorrow," Jay added, and I knew he meant it. I didn't understand why he added the second sentence, which made absolutely no sense whatsoever to the situation. However, he was practically begging me. I almost pitied him.

Images of the past flashed through my mind, from our first encounter to our passionate night of lust. He made me feel beautiful, as if I were his one and only. I could never forget him and what he has done. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I love you, Jay," I said, and I meant every word. Jay grinned like a child entering a candy store, and literally glowed. I could see the sparkles in his skin, which amazed me, yet frightened me.

I heard the door click, and Nick had returned, drenched and tired. I noticed that Jay had returned to the other side of the couch, but still smiled brightly at me.

I went towards the mirror and began wiping away my tears. Out of the corner of the mirror, Jay remained without a reflection, and it utterly frightened me. But I loved him wholeheartedly, so his secret was no match to my undying love for him!


End file.
